villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince John
Prince John, the "Phony King of England", is a secondary player in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. The ruler of England, he was the main villain of the animated Disney film Robin Hood. Disney Villains Vs Non Disney Villains During the war, Prince John gets involved when the goblin, Prince Froglip, targets his castle for the start of his seige on the surface dwellers. Learning this, John sends many of his men to guard his grounds, not knowing that the goblins have dug tunnels underneath the castle. Despite the fact many of John's forces are overpowered, the lion still manages to win due to the goblins digging too far and hitting a dam, causing them to all drown. When Froglip tries to escape, John strikes him down with a sword and sends him falling to his death. Later, despite his forces being back at full strength, Prince John keeps on getting outsmarted by his nemesis, the heroic outlaw, Robin Hood. Deciding to finally get rid of him, he hires the criminal, Warren T. Rat, to capture him. Because of a promise of a payment, Warren borrows some of John's men and succesfully captures Robin and puts him on trial for soon execution. Though John is happy to finally win, he refuses to pay the rat the money; enraged, Ratigan brings his forces to destroy John's castle. During this time, Warren is revealed to be a cat in disguise. He burns John's castle to the ground, Robin escapes, and John runs away screaming in fear. Disney Villains War One Failed Captain With Robin Hood still on the loose, Prince John takes a great displeasure to his new captain of the guard, Pete. John eventually fires Pete, who quickly turns his men onto the king. John hides behind a barrel of ale, ordering his men to take out Pete's goons. The battle rages for some time, but John's forces get the upper hand. The king himself takes up a sword and slashes off Pete's pants. A ceiling wheel, cut off earlier in the fight, then tramples Pete as he tries to run away. New Plans After the capture of Captain Hook by Ursula, the sea has become a perilous territory. Wanting to protect his navy, Prince John has his second-in-command, Ratcliffe, kill the sea witch. The governor is successful, though Captain Hook ends up escaping. John hires the Sheriff of Nottingham to replace Pete. War with France But John's reign is doomed. France, led by Frollo, launches an all-out assault upon England. The newly freed Captain Hook defeats Ratcliffe, leaving England defenseless against the French army. Pete, now hired by Frollo, infiltrates John's castle; using a complex system of pulleys, the cat pulls John out of the window. John tries to muster a defense, but Frollo burns down his castle and arrests him. Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:1973 introductions Category:Prince John Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Robin Hood Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan